Love Can Hurt
by Suze21
Summary: What happens when a wolf comes into heat and he's in love with someone? Dyson knows that love can hurt but he doesn't want it to hurt her, he'd rather die first. Thanks for the prompt for this story from Hippychica23. Your faith in me producing something worth reading is overwhelming! All good things to those who created our wonderful "Lost Girl" universe.
1. Chapter 1

Dyson sat at the bar in the Dal, nursing his shot glass of scotch. He'd been sitting at the bar for at least an hour with the same drink in hand and as silent as stone, ignoring all attempts, including Trick's to engage in conversation.

Hale had disappeared after their three games of pool, having lost all three to Dyson and his superior genes, with some wood nymphs that had been cheering him on or rather flirting with them both throughout the games.

Dyson had no interest in the wood nymphs, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because there was only one woman that occupied his mind these days. And a curse because there was only one woman who occupied his mind these days. If she didn't occupy every waking moment of his day and often his nights as well, said wood nymphs could have dealt with what was coming. It would probably have taken all both of them and the sister that they kept mentioning but hey, whatever it takes.

Trick appeared in front of him again "So old friend, what has you sitting at my bar nursing your drink for an ages?" Dyson shook his head, how could he possibly tell Trick what was going to happen to him in the next few days. Trick 'knew', in one sense, every wolf went through it, being 'in heat' but Dyson hadn't told Trick about the physical effects when said wolf was actually in love, Goddess help him, with someone.

Dyson had been trying to deny the fact he was in love with her. He'd been trying to keep his distance from her. But when she set foot in the bar, his eyes wanted to see her, to drink in the very sight of her smile, her eyes. His ears listened for her sexy voice and her musical laugh and his arms wanted to hold her and keep her safe. Never mind what another part of his anatomy wanted to do to her.

Dyson sighed and shook his head, unable to find the words to tell Trick exactly what was going on. "Go downstairs." Trick said, motioning towards the stairs. He knew Dyson needed to talk and it was likely he would be more willing if it was somewhere private. "I'll just get someone to cover the bar and be down. Go on."

Dyson picked up his drink and made his way down the stairs to Trick's private rooms, still trying to find some way to tell Trick what was going on.

Ten minutes later Trick made his way down, holding a bottle of scotch and a glass for himself. He found Dyson sitting next to the fire in one of the chairs. Dyson's long legs were stretched out in front of him and it looked as though the weight of the world was upon him. Not so unusual for this warrior.

Trick studied him for a moment longer before clearing his throat and walking into the room. "Right...so what has my granddaughter done now?" Dyson looked at Trick, arching a very eloquent eyebrow at him. "The look you have on your face tells me that this has something to do with a woman."

Trick stopped and looked closely at Dyson, who had gone back to gazing at the dancing flames rather than looking at him. "So it does have something to do with Bo?"

"No," Dyson managed to squeeze out "not Bo."

"Well it's something to do with a woman. I can tell from the way you're acting and for having known you for too many years." Trick smiled at Dyson "So if not Bo, then who?"

Dyson looked at Trick "You're never going to believe it. I didn't at first and you're going to tell me all the reasons why I should stay away from her but it's not that easy."

"Dyson, you're starting to worry me. Goddess above, it's not the Morrigan is it?"

"No, that would almost be easier."

"Easier? What are you not telling me Dyson? Who is it?"

"It's Kenzi." Dyson said softly.

"Kenzi? You mean _our_ Kenzi?"

Dyson nodded his head and drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "Yeah...yeah..my Kenzi."

"Your Kenzi? What exactly does 'my Kenzi' mean?"

"You know how Kenzi got my love back from the Norn?" Trick nodded and smiled at the memory of the girl with the chainsaw who took on the old crone and did what few, if any, had ever done before, bested the fae. And it almost cost her, her life. "When I got my love back I realized all the feelings I had for Bo were..."

"Gone?" Trick supplied.

"Not gone, but changed. It was then I realized the feelings I had were for Kenzi."

"You love her?"

"Goddess help me, I do!" Dyson answered. Both men sat back in their chairs and swallowed their drinks. Trick refilled both glasses, which they both promptly emptied again.

"Does she know? Does Bo?" Dyson shook his head with a quick motion "Do you plan to tell them?" Dyson shifted uncomfortably in his seat, avoiding Trick's gaze once more. "You're not going to are you." Trick stated it as a fact.

Dyson rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't want to. I don't want Kenzi to feel uncomfortable or feel like she's being pressured into something she doesn't want." Trick looked at Dyson. Was his friend really as blind to Kenzi's feelings for him as he made out? He couldn't be, surely. "But there's another slight complication."

"Only one?" Trick managed a halfhearted laugh. Dyson gave a slight smile.

"Well it's sort of a big one."

"Besides the fact that you're fae and she's human?"

"Yeah, besides that. I'm coming into heat, I can feel it coming. And every time I'm around her, the feeling gets stronger." For the last couple of weeks whether it was at the bar, the station or the crack shack, he senses had sharpened. His eyes took in every detail of her clear blue eyes, her shimmering black hair, her ridiculously high boots, short skirts and midriff skimming tops.

Sometimes it took everything within himself to not grab her and take her somewhere private so he could show her how he felt or to demand that she cover herself so that not every damn male, and in some cases female, human and fae, looked at her liked they wanted her. He wanted her. He wanted to taste her, her lips, her skin, all of her.

Then there was her scent. It seemed to snake its way around him when she came close, like tendrils drawing him in. As the time drew closer the scent seemed too sharpen for him, sunflowers, vodka and vanilla. It was a heady concoction, it clung to him like ivy on a wall. Dyson wondered if it had seeped into his skin and if he'd ever be able to smell anything else. Not that he really minded, he loved her scent.

He loved how it got stronger when she was around him. He had hoped it was her body's reaction to being around him and not because she was closer to him. Goddess if that was the case he'd gladly lift her onto the bar, push whatever skirt she'd be wearing up over her hips and pull her panties...

"May I suggest," Trick interrupted his thoughts of Kenzi and his fantasy that he'd played out a thousand times "that you perhaps go to your cabin and get away from Kenzi while you're..." Trick made several hand gestures while trying to find the right words.

"Yeah, I'll head up there tomorrow." Dyson's head swung towards the stairs as those tendrils of fragrance came snaking down the stairs towards him. "Actually I might go now and out the back door!"

"She's here? How do you know?" Dyson gave Trick a look "Ok, I don't think I want to know. Go! I'll keep her busy upstairs."

"Thanks. I'll call you a couple days." And then Dyson was gone.

As Trick headed up the stairs, he wondered if the situation between Dyson and Kenzi could get any worse. And for once the Blood King really had no idea what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi literally danced her way into the Dal that night. She was looking forward to the night and letting her hair down with her friends. She and Bo had just closed a case, a very lucrative one that would see some of their money troubles disappear. Plus it was highly likely that the boys, Dyson and Hale, would be here so when Bo became distracted by the Doc, Kenzi would have someone to play a couple of games of pool with.

She had dressed with a little more care than she normally did for a night out. She'd managed to find her favourite purple top. It had only recently become a favourite when Dyson had mentioned he liked the deep colour of it next to the paleness of her skin.

Her tight black pants emphasized her slight frame and her thigh high boots gave her the extra inches she needed height wise so as not to get completely lost in the crowd. Her hair was swept up, held in place by a couple of decorative combs, exposing her delicate neck. Her face painted with only enough makeup to enhance her natural beauty and to emphasis her startling eyes.

As she made her way over to the bar, she was largely unaware of the appreciative looks she was getting from some of the fae in the bar. Luckily those who were not frightened of Bo, were certainly frightened of Dyson so Kenzi was in relatively safe surroundings in the Dal and even beyond in the Light Fae territory- no one would lay an uninvited hand on her.

Kenzi was searching the bar for some, or any, of her friends but she couldn't see anyone except Trick who had appeared behind the bar, two glasses and a bottle in hand. Kenzi settled herself on the bar stool, the exact one that Dyson had been sitting on not a mere 15 minutes before.

"So Trickster, what's been happening?" Kenzi said, banging her hands down on the bar and eyeing the man intently.

"Err...not much and I'm thankful for that Kenzi!" Trick replied "What can I get for you?"

"Mmm...Surprise me Trick. I'm in the mood to party but none of my friends are here. Have you seen Bo? Hale? Or Dyson?"

Trick seemed to freeze slightly at the mention of Dyson's name but he smiled at Kenzi "Hale is around here somewhere. He was 'busy', " Trick used air quotes "with some wood nymphs earlier." Trick chuckled and Kenzi's imagination didn't need to work overtime to know what Trick meant by busy when it came to Hale and the ladies.

"I haven't seen Bo tonight but she may have come in when I was busy downstairs."

"And Dyson?"

Trick looked slightly uncomfortable "He was here earlier but he's gone now Kenz."

"Gone? Where?" Kenzi was a little disappointed; she was hoping that the D-man would be around tonight. Over the last couple of weeks she had rarely seen him and when she did, he always seemed to disappear really quickly. She was starting to think she had said or done something to offend him.

Trick seemed to be rather preoccupied as he polished her glass for a very long time before setting it in front of her and pouring a purple tinged fluid into it. "I'm not sure where." Trick knew that if he told Kenzi that Dyson had gone home she would be off that barstool and out the door before he could blink. It was better to keep her in the dark for the moment, anyway.

"Why Kenzi? Why does it matter where Dyson is?" Trick prompted. He could see the wheels turning in Kenzi's mind. Would she be willing to confess to him her feelings for Dyson? Or was she just as stubborn as he was?

Kenzi chewed at her lip a little "No, it doesn't matter. Jeez, I was just asking!" Her protective instincts shielding her real feelings for Dyson. And she drank her shot down in one gulp. But it did matter, to her especially. She'd missed the D-man over the last couple of weeks, more than she had any right too. He was Bo's ex and the sista code explicitly stated the boyfriend and even exboyfriends of one's BFF were out of bounds.

Besides Dyson didn't look at her like that- she was just the sidekick, the pathetic human that needed saving all the time. She sighed a little, as Trick refilled her glass. Couldn't Dyson see that she wanted to be more than that? But after all the things she had been through at home and on the streets, she would never be the one to make the first move; she'd been burned too often.

She slammed down the next shot as Trick headed up the bar to serve someone else. "Hey lil' momma!" Hale said as he slid onto the stool next to her "What are ya doin' here sitting all alone?"

Kenzi leaned over and put her head on his shoulder "Nothing, just waiting."

"For what?"

She bit back the name of the one person she really wanted to see and said "To kick your butt at the pool table." She flashed him a smile but it didn't reach all the way to her eyes, they didn't quite sparkle the way they normally did.

"Come on then lil' momma, I'll take you on."

Kenzi smiled. She and Hale often played against one another and were fairly evenly matched. Dyson could whip anyone when it came to the game; he did so with Hale on a regular basis. In fact Kenzi didn't think Hale had ever won a game against Dyson. For some reason, however, when he played Kenzi, he never had an easy win.

As they racked the balls up Kenzi asked Hale, in a very casual, I-don't-really-care way, if he knew where Dyson was that night. But the response she got was pretty similar to Trick's. "No, lil' momma, he was here earlier but he must have gone home while I was busy with the 'ladies'." Hale raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Aww, yeah?! Well thanks for that but you can keep the horny details to yourself."

At just that moment Bo and Lauren made their grand entrance and as Dyson was obviously going to be a no show Kenzi tried to put him out of her mind so she could concentrate on having a night out with her BFF and friends.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days after Dyson had disappeared from the Dal so abruptly Kenzi's phone lit up. As she snatched the phone up from the coffee table, pausing her game of Robot Hookers, she noticed that it was Dyson calling. "What's up D-man?"

"Kenzi?"

"For shiz D-man!"

"I need..a favour." Dyson paused, he didn't want to do this, not to her but he really wasn't given a choice. He drew a deep, shuddering breath. "I need...need you..."

"Dyson? Dyson? Are you still there?" Kenzi had dropped the act that she put on when dealing with Dyson 95% of the time "You're scaring me D. Are you really ok?"

Dyson drew another deep breath "Yeah."

"Where do you want me?" Dyson inhaled sharply, such an innocent question. He wanted her, he wanted her so badly, it hurt and it really did. He was currently curled up in his expansive bed in the cabin, his cabin. His bolt hole for when he needed to get away from the 'civilised' world. Dyson wanted Kenzi, needed her...in his bed, hell on the table, against the wall, anywhere he could.

Trick was currently standing at the end of his bed, having spent the last 24 hours tending to a wolf who was in pain and this was the solution. And he was making sure Dyson went through with the phone call and the question.

It had taken a couple of hours for Dyson to confess to Trick that the only way to manage the physical pain he was suffering was to have Kenzi with him. Having her come to the cabin would provide some relief but the only way to 'pain free' was to 'have' Kenzi. Dyson had only told Trick the first part. He wasn't going to press Kenzi into anything that she didn't want.

Trick gave him a meaningful look. "Go on!" he hissed at Dyson "Ask her!" Dyson shook his head and dropped the phone on the bed. It had taken all his strength to do that much.

"Dyson? Dyson?!" Kenzi called into her phone, becoming more and more worried about him as the call went on. The fact she wasn't getting any sort of response was worrying her even further.

Trick snatched the phone up and held it to his ear "Kenzi? It's me, Trick."

"Trickster! Oh my God, what's happened to Dyson?"

"He's...he's.." Trick wasn't quite sure how to explain the situation to her.

"He's ok? He's not dying is he Trick?" Kenzi was really starting to panic.

"No, no of course not Kenzi!" Trick was trying to calm her down but he really wasn't completely sure himself. He never seen Dyson like this. "But he does need you."

"I'm so there Trick...just tell me where there is."

Trick sighed with relief, he knew Kenzi would come if she was needed and she was. He needed to get back to the Dal and Dyson needed her to provide him with some much needed pain relief. A wolf was never easy to deal with but a wolf in pain was just about impossible. "We're up at Dyson's cabin in the woods."

"Cabin? Woods?"

"Yeah, Dyson has a little place to get away too, when he needs it but right now, he needs you Kenz." Dyson let put a loud groan, loud enough for Kenzi to hear through the phone.

"This is just some sort of fae man slash wolf flu or something, isn't it? He'll be ok, right?" Kenzi asked in a small voice. She couldn't imagine Dyson not being part of her life, even if it was just as a friend, he meant far too much to her for her to lose him.

"Yes, Kenz, he will be fine, I promise you. He's not going anywhere. Just come!" Trick answered her knowing that Kenzi was feeling like she would lose him forever and she had already lost a lot of people from her life over the years. Her father had died when she was younger and then she had lost her mother because she had chosen her boyfriend over her daughter, not to mention friends from the street and even Nate, to protect him from Fae world.

"I'll grab some things while you text me the details Trick. Then I'll be there, I swear- pinkie swear, tell him I pinkie swear."

"I'll tell him." Trick said. He was unaware of the pinkie promise Dyson had given to Kenzi when she was sick with the Basilisk poisoned foot soup. Dyson groaned again. "Hurry Kenzi!" And the Blood King disconnected the call.

"Kenzi said that she 'pinkie swears' she'll come. She's just grabbing a few things. And I'm texting her the directions right now." Trick said as he tapped out the instructions of how to get there to Kenzi from Dyson's phone.

Dyson groaned again, a mixture of relief that she was coming, that he wouldn't be in such pain, and anticipation of her arrival. Dyson didn't really know if it was a good idea for her to come but he knew he wouldn't...couldn't hurt her and he would never force her into anything that she didn't want.

"Dyson? I'll go now that Kenzi is on her way." Trick said slowly, looking carefully at Dyson "You'll be ok until she gets here?"

Dyson nodded briefly "I'll be fine...thanks..for coming Trick. And for making...me ring Kenz."

"She will be ok if she comes here, won't she?" Trick asked.

"She'll be..perfectly fine...safe. She can...kick my arse at the moment."

"Well as long as you're sure, I'll go." Trick gathered his things together and started for the door.

"Thank you." Dyson said once more, but it was barely more than a whisper. Even as he spoke he faded into a restless sleep. Trick turned at the door to see Dyson resting and he wondered why Dyson had resisted getting Kenzi to come if she only had to be near him to provide the relief Dyson so clearly needed. Trick was fairly certain there was still something else that Dyson had not told him but he was reluctant to push Dyson at the moment...maybe after this was over.

Meanwhile...

Kenzi had been frantically running around her room trying to find some appropriate attire for "the woods". She managed to cram a pair of jeans, a couple of t-shirts, some underwear, socks and makeup into a duffle bag from her street days. As she slung it over her shoulder she debated about ringing Bo and letting her know she was going to help Dyson.

If she did, Bo and Doctor Hotpants may want to come along. And the last thing Kenzi wanted, and she was pretty sure that it would be the last thing that Dyson would want, would be those two around, showing off how "in love" they were.

She decided the best way to deal with the problem was to text Bo when she was on the road that she was taking off for a couple of days and she would ring her later. She headed down the stairs, checking the directions that Trick had sent her. She grabbed the keys and realised that she had never been that far from the city before. And while she was a creature of the city, Dyson needed her so she was ready to channel her inner country bumpkin to help him through whatever this fae sickness was.

Kenzi wondered why she was needed. Trick was the one who had all the knowledge, both practical and book when it came to dealing with stuff like this or the Doc but Dyson was unlikely to go there. It was going to be interesting to see what she could do to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenzi drove slowly up the long driveway toward the rustic looking cabin. She had been constantly checking the directions that Trick had sent her; the last thing she wanted to happen was for her to get lost and need to be rescued by someone. She let out a low whistle as she pulled up in front of the cabin that was still in darkness, "D-man this is such a cool bolt hole."

The wooden cabin had a porch that appeared to wrap around the whole building. At the front it was half hidden by some clinging vine that had grown along the structure. It almost looked like something from out of a fairy tale. Kenzi could see a couple of chairs and a bench seat under the porch near the front door.

She pulled the car near the front door and nothing seemed to stir within the cabin or the surroundings so Kenzi deemed it safe to get out of the car and go inside. Kenzi tapped lightly at the door before opening it and stepping into an open plan ground floor room.

To her left was a spacious lounge area with a large leather sofa and two comfortable looking chairs around a coffee table in front of an enormous stone fireplace. The only thing missing, as far as Kenzi could see from the scene, was a bear skin rug.

To her right, was a dining area. It had a wooden dining table that looked long enough to seat a horde of Viking warriors. The wood of the table was smooth and aged to the colour of butter. The chairs were heavy but had soft looking cushions upon them.

Behind the dining area, in the back corner was the kitchen. Kenzi could see a large stove; it looked to be an ancient wood stove. She walked past the island bench which seemed to be the size of a small continent. There was plenty of bench space and a stone sink with a hand pump. "D-man you need a serious upgrade in the kitchen appliances." Kenzi breathed softly.

There was a door at the back leading somewhere. Kenzi thought she would check it out later as there was still one little corner under the stairs she needed to look at. She drifted her way over to the darkened little spot. Flicking on the lamp that sat on the table it revealed a little reading nook. Bookshelves from floor to ceiling, filled with all sorts of books from what Kenzi could see and a chair with a small foot stool. She couldn't quite imagine the D-man spending much time in this little space. But from the lack of dust on the books stacked on the table he must spend some time there.

Upstairs Dyson hadn't heard her come in the door, Kenzi's shadow thief training paying off there but her scent had crept its way up the stairs to where he was laying in bed. It wrapped itself around him, soothing him as it pulled him from his slumber.

He staggered his way from his bedroom to the top of the stairs. He steadied himself there, taking a deep breath of that intoxicating perfume of eau de Kenzi. It soothed his soul, calmed his mind and gave slight relief to his body. Feeling stronger he decided to descend the stairs to find Kenzi.

Kenzi heard the creak of the stairs above her. She froze for a moment before realizing that it was probably Dyson coming to investigate the noises she had been making as she wandered around his home. She came out from under the stairs to run almost face first into a half naked wolf man. He managed to grab her before she fell.

Kenzi thanked the stars above her for Dyson's quick reflexes and placed her hands on the bare flesh of his chest. She couldn't fail to hear his sharp intake of breathe, nor could she miss how hot his skin was as her hands glided over the hard muscles. "D-man, you're so hot!" her voice barely more than a whisper.

Dyson response was to draw her a little closer, tighten his grip on her arms and allow a small rumble to escape his chest. The other part of the response was that his pants became a little tight and uncomfortable.

"Let's get you back to bed, shall we?"

Dyson leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "You're here!" he almost moaned, in her ear.

"I told you...pinkie swore that I'd come. Didn't you think I would come?"

Dyson shook his head "No, I knew you'd come." This conversation wasn't helping Dyson and his pants at all. Kenzi smiled up at him, almost like she knew what was happening to him but he was fairly sure she had no idea.

"Let's get you back to bed." And between the two of them they managed to negotiate their way back up the stairs and maneuver Dyson back into his enormous bed.

Kenzi placed her hand on Dyson's forehead, once more feeling the heat from his body. "Right we need to cool you down. Where's the bathroom?" Dyson waved in the direction of a door and Kenzi disappeared for a few moments before returning with a damp cloth. She placed it on his head for a few minutes and searched his face for some signs of relief but there didn't appear to be any.

Her hand traced over his face "Do you want something D-man? Something to eat? Drink?" she said.

"You..I want you." he murmured, his eyes barely focused on her, barely open.

Kenzi swallowed and looked down at the drawn face on the pillow. Did he even know what he was saying? Kenzi didn't think he did and as much Kenzi was more than happy to acquiesce to the request, she did actually want him to be conscious at least. "I'm here Dyson. I'll always be here for you Cujo." she whispered back "Can't... can't you see that I love you?" She didn't think that Dyson was capable of hearing her confession let alone acting on it.

She wasn't expecting his hand to reach out to her, to cup her cheek so gently. She tilted her head into his palm and closed her eyes. She heard his deep sigh as if he'd heard something he needed to hear. If nothing else ever happened with the wolf man, she would remember this moment forever, this one perfect moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenzi didn't know how long she had sat there with Dyson touching her face. It felt like hours, days even but in reality was more than likely only seconds, minutes maybe. She became aware that his other hand had now grasped her shoulder and her eyes popped open as he dragged her onto the bed with him. "Dyson!" she managed to squeak as she came up against the hard, hot muscles of his chest, her hands following the valleys and planes.

Dyson rumbled again, "You..I need you." His accent thickening as he spoke to her. He inhaled deeply "Lay here wit me lass?"

Kenzi didn't know what to do, Dyson obviously wanted her there with him but the sista code definitely your BFF ex off limits. "Of screw the code." Kenzi thought "I'm not going to do anything but lay here with D. He's in no condition to do anything anyway."

"Ok," Kenzi breathed "you rest Dyson...sleep. Get better." She ran her hands down his chest. Dyson pulled her closer and Kenzi put her head on his chest. She could hear his hearts steady thud.

Kenzi drifted off to sleep, Dyson's warmth and heart beat proving to be a very effective relaxant. As she came back to a semi-conscious state she could feel one of Dyson's hands entwined in her hair and gently rubbing her scalp. The other hand was holding her behind and squeezing it every now and again.

Kenzi's eyes sort out Dyson's only to find that he was asleep and looking a slightly better colour although he was still quite warm to the touch. She closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

Dyson stirred a short time later to find Kenzi snuggled up to him, her head on his chest and her hand splayed over his skin. His hand rubbed over her behind and his fingers tightened in her hair. Kenzi gave a soft sigh in her sleep and moved closer to him.

Dyson moved his hand from her rump up to the small of her back, making small circles there. Kenzi responded by running her hand down his chest to his abs. He pulled at her hair carefully, tipping her head back so he could find her lips. Dyson angled his head so he could press a soft kiss to her lips.

He shuddered as their lips met, a jolt of electricity firing through him, igniting his body. His instincts started to take over. His mouth tried to capture hers again because he wanted to taste her.

Kenzi felt the surge of power go through them both when they kissed. She almost moaned out loud but managed to catch and hold it in. When Dyson kissed her, she didn't want it to stop and she couldn't bring herself to stop it.

As they kissed in a near dreamlike state Dyson rolled them so Kenzi was on top of him and he tugged her shirt from her body. His insistent hands explored her skin, his fingers kneading the flesh of her buttocks and back. He ran a trail of kisses down Kenzi's slender throat, making her catch her breath. Her sweet scent that mix of vanilla, vodka and sunflowers was nearly overpowering considering not only her closeness but also because she was so turned on.

Kenzi wasn't fully aware of what was going on but she knew how Dyson was making her feel things that she had never felt before with such intensity. And she could feel him, all of him. Her lips found his and she licked at his lips. She was forgetting all about Bo and the sista code. Dyson didn't know anything about it so it wasn't going to stop them.

He was kissing her, deeply, his tongue delving into her mouth. His hands kept touching her- his dancing over her cool flesh, giving her no opportunity to really think about what was happening. Dyson undid the ridiculously short skirt she was wearing and pulled it up over her body. Her panties and bra didn't last long either.

His mouth captured one of her nipples, sucking on the tender point as she ground her hips over his hard on which was still encased in his jeans. Kenzi managed to move just enough to start to unbutton his fly. Before she could blink Dyson had shifted again so she was underneath him and he was shimmying out of them.

She opened her legs to cradle his body. Dyson lay there between them, kissing her lips, her throat and down to her breasts, where he once again licked and sucked at her nipples, lower again to the soft skin at curve of her breast, lower again to dot kisses over her ribs and flat plane of her stomach.

Kenzi squirmed, not only was Dyson's couple of days of whiskers tickling her, she was growing a little impatient. "Dyson?!" she tried to keep the begging tone out of her voice and vaguely succeeding.

"Mmm?" he responded, nuzzling her belly button and then crawling up her body to look in her crystal eyes.

"Please..."

"Please what lass?" Kenzi looked at Dyson and decided that the only way he would understand would be to show him. She reached down to grasp his hard cock and gave a gentle squeeze. "Now," she breathed "do you get it?" A smile played across her lips.

Dyson swallowed audibly as Kenzi gave another not so gentle squeeze. "Mmm." He slid himself upwards a little more, his cock with almost a mind of its own, searching for the place it wanted to be. He wanted to take it slowly with Kenzi, he didn't want to hurt her. He knew she wasn't a virgin but she was so tiny next to him and so human, so fragile.

At her entrance he paused before sliding into her wet pussy. They both let out a low moan. Dyson because of the blessed relief from the pain he had been experiencing and finally, he had come home after running with the pack and then as a lone wolf, home with Kenzi. He never felt like this with Bo. He was her any port in a storm. But now he felt stronger, more focused and he planned to focus on his other half, his love, his Kenzi.

Kenzi had moaned because even though she was wet and ready for him, Dyson proved to be slightly larger than she remembered. She'd seen his "wolf junk" a couple of times but this was feeling not just seeing. It wasn't a bad painful, it was a pleasurably pain. She knew Dyson was going slowly, giving her time to stretch and adjust to his "invasion". Once he had completely sheathed himself in Kenzi's liquid heat, he waited a full 5 heartbeats before he started the torturous withdrawal.

He stopped when only the very tip of himself remained inside her, he grasped her hands forcing them above her head and placing a molten kiss on her lips before taking her by complete surprise and ramming himself back into her. She bit his lip and he growled in response, his eyes flashing the amber of his wolf but Kenzi had set something in motion he, and she, had no control over.

Dyson set about to make Kenzi scream his name. While his cock was burying itself within Kenzi, his tongue and teeth were ravaging her soft skin. But Kenzi was no shrinking violet and gave as good as she got, leaving her own marks on Dyson's neck and chest, not to mention the livid nail marks down his back.

With every mark it built the passion and fire between them. It was if they were fighting to get closer to each other. They were both so focused on the other they both failed to feel how close they were to finding their own fulfilment.

Kenzi came first in the most explosive orgasm she had ever had, calling out Dyson's name until her breathe was ragged and she felt dizzy. Three strokes later Dyson poured himself into Kenzi with a small flicker of hope that this moment would change his life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

In the silence that was almost deafening the next morning, Kenzi woke up with a heavy weight across her stomach. When she looked around she realized that she was naked in the D-man's bed and he was there, fast asleep, looking better than he had the previous night and he was naked too. His arm thrown carelessly across her, pinning her down, just as he had a couple of times during the night.

Kenzi almost groaned out loud but she didn't want to wake Dyson and have the whole awkward 'morning after' convo. "Yeah, it's not you Kenz, it's me." Kenzi had heard it all before. "I'm (insert convenient excuse here) and in Dyson's case it could be fae/ gorgeous/ your best friend's ex or out of your league. Granted Kenzi had never heard the fae or best friend ones before but she couldn't bear to hear any of them coming from Dyson this morning.

She very slowly and gently disentangled herself from Dyson and the rumpled bed sheets. She crept around his room gathering her clothes, shoes and underwear, which proved rather difficult to find. Well at least no one besides herself would know that she was doing the walk of shame when she got back to town.

Kenzi inched her way down the stairs, hoping that Dyson wouldn't wake and she could escape undetected into the stillness of the morning. Every squeak in the floorboards had her freezing in place, knowing that even that quiet sound could wake the wolf man. Kenzi's shadow thief training had gone out the window; she was too disturbed to focus enough to use her skills.

She made it down the stairs and she tiptoed her way over to the sofa where she dumped her clothing and started to rapidly pull them on, muttering to herself that she must be completely and utterly out of her mind. She wasn't sure if it was for sleeping with Dyson or for leaving this morning. Kenzi had always had deep feelings for Dyson but had never acted on them because of Bo. And now she had, what the hell was she thinking!

Kenzi really wanted nothing more than to stay, to crawl back into bed with Dyson, shut out the world and feel completely safe and happy for a change. She felt safe and happy at the crack shack but it was different with the D-man. She wanted to stay but she couldn't, she shook her head and sat down on the sofa to pull her boots on.

Kenzi managed to get to the door, silently open it and make her way outside to the car. She worried that starting the car would bring the wolf man but she could be half way down the driveway before he could down the stairs she thought. Kenzi bit her lip, unsure of what to do but her need to escape without facing Dyson over rode everything.

When she started the car, she whipped it into gear and started off down the driveway. Her eyes kept flipping to the rear vision mirror, watching for any sign of Dyson charging through the front door but there was nothing. She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed but as she wiped the single tear that tracked down her cheek, she was fairly certain of the answer.

 _Meanwhile..._

Dyson came awake in his bed very slowly. He gingerly stretched and groaned waiting for the pain to strike at him. He took a deep cleansing breath and then another. Nothing happened, no heat, no pain, nothing.

Then he remembered Kenzi. She had come here last night. He smiled to himself in a very male self satisfied way. "Aye," he thought "Kenzi came several times last night." He reached across the bed to find that little human again. Besides the fact a certain part of his anatomy wanted her again, he wanted to hold her and make sure she was ok, that he hadn't hurt her. He had wanted to be gentle, he'd had good intentions but he also knew that at some point he'd lost control and that she was probably a bit sore, maybe a lot.

When his hand reached the edge of the bed and he hadn't found her, he cracked an eye open and looked. But she still wasn't there. Well she was probably in the bathroom, she knew where that was. Dyson lay back down, willing to wait for his lady to come back to bed, for she would come back to his bed and she was now his and he hers. He had no intention of ever letting her go, as long as she wanted to be there. She had to want this too. But for him, this was never going to be a one off fling.

He started replaying the night in his head, the aroma of her clung to him like wet clothing and how he loved it. He remembered the feel of her soft, cool flesh as his hands had snaked their way around her body and the sounds she had made as they had made love echoed in his mind.

Oh and goddess, the taste of her! If he'd thought that her smell had been mouth watering then the taste of her was divine. It was sweet and yet spicy, just like his Kenzi. He had tasted it in her mouth, on her flesh and once, only once, between her thighs. And at that thought Dyson wanted her back in his bed, now!

"Kenzi?" he called his head angled towards the door "Kenzi come here! I want you!" He growled out sounding exactly like a big, bad wolf. But there was no reply, no sass in response, only silence. Dyson dragged himself from the bed and threw open the door "Kenz?" He was met with an empty room. Dyson was a little disconcerted by that but decided that Kenzi was probably downstairs raiding the fridge for something to eat as they had certainly worked up an appetite last night. He grinned again at the memories.

Dyson thought he'd better grab a quick shower and do a little self gratification with his raging hard on before seeing Kenzi and scaring the shit out her for doing this disappearing act. Dyson stepped into the warm shower and mere moments later the soap, a few hard strokes and the memory of a naked Kenzi had done its job. He quickly cleaned up and got out of the shower.

When Dyson came down the stairs pulling on a t shirt over his jeans, he realized there was no sign of Kenzi in the kitchen. He pulled open the mysterious door that Kenzi had failed to investigate but there was no sign of her in the pantry or downstairs bathroom.

Thinking that, despite the fact she was a city girl, Kenzi may have gone for a walk, Dyson set about making breakfast for them both. He set the table with two places and then started with the food- pancakes, bacon, fresh fruit, juice and coffee. He made quick work of cutting up the fruit and mixing the batter. But by the time he was looking at preparing the bacon he knew something was wrong.

The pain was returning! Kenzi had gone!

Dyson got to the window and managed to see that the car was gone before he managed to make it back to the sofa before collapsing there, once more in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenzi's heart and mind were at war with each other as she drove down the driveway and her body was paying the price for it. She had to pull the car over as she was shaking so badly and she would surely have an accident if she kept driving. She laid her forehead on the steering wheel and took a couple of steadying breaths.

Her mind raged at her "What the hell were you thinking when you climbed into bed with Dyson? What did you think was going to happen? Didn't you think about Bo at all?"

Kenzi's heart answered "She was hoping to help to help him, just as she always has. Who got his love back for him? Hmmmm? Kenzi did so she can do as she pleases because she loves him. And as for Bo, of course Kenzi thought of how Bo would feel. Why do you think she's running now?"

"She can't love him. He's fae and she's human. Dyson will live for a very long time and she won't. Dyson's already told her she's 'so bloody human', it's a miracle she's lasted this long."

"Dyson also said that she's the strongest human he's ever met, so of course she can love him. Just because she's human and he's fae it doesn't mean they can't love each other. Dyson would consider himself lucky if Kenzi loves him and she does."

"Lucky? Lucky? Have you seen the stupid things she gets up to with Bo? She puts herself in danger and has to be rescued by Dyson. One day he won't make it, he'll blame himself and it will kill him."

"Kenzi has rescued Dyson a few times as well don't forget. She can handle herself, she's not a 'useless' human. She beat the Norn to get Dyson's love back. Plus, don't you think that if anything happened to Dyson, that Kenzi wouldn't be devastated?"

Her brain grudgingly conceded "Yeah...well I suppose she would. She does love him beyond all reasoning."

"Yes, she does so I don't understand why she is driving away from him when she should be sticking around and telling him what she feels for him.""

"I suppose, as the brain, I should be telling her to that shouldn't I? The brain and the heart have to work together to make people happy."

"Yes we do. So tell her to turn the car around and get back to Dyson!" And with that thought in her head she put the car in gear and swung the wheel to execute a U-turn but due to the narrowness of the driveway and the fact the car drove a bit like a tank, was actually a 4 point turn.

Dyson heard the car pull up the front but he didn't know who it was until that familiar scent came snaking its way in through the cracks and crevices. Seconds later Kenzi pushed the door open to find Dyson still laying on the sofa and looking worse than he had earlier when she had left.

"D-man what's happened?"

"You left..you left me." Dyson managed to gasp out between the waves of pain that beat upon him.

"I thought you were better...that you didn't need me anymore." Kenzi put her hand on Dyson's face. She could feel the heat coming from him again. "But I'm back now...I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

Dyson let out a deep sigh relieved to hear that. "I'll always...need you Kenz."

"I know, I know D." Kenzi said trying to soothe but the only way it seemed to bring him peace last night was to lay down with him so she climbed onto the sofa with him, laying along his side, his arm acting as a pillow. He pulled her up close to him and inhaled a deep breath of her scent from her hair.

It wasn't long before the sniffing and nuzzling turned to kissing, and the being held to their hands exploring each other's bodies. And it wasn't long before it all turned to a more urgent need.

Dyson managed to get his hands under Kenzi's skirt and just ripped the little bit of lace Kenzi called her panties from her body. He kissed his way along her neck until he found that spot where Kenzi produced some gorgeous little sounds.

She ground herself over his erection and was rewarded with a deep groan from Dyson. His hands seemed everywhere on her body leaving hot spots on her flesh. She pulled his T-shirt over his head and managed to run her tongue along his breast bone until she nipped at the skin at the base of his neck.

Between the two of them they got Dyson's jeans undone and down around his ankles. And with Dyson sitting on the couch, Kenzi was between his legs, eyeing his cock and licking her lips. Kenzi shuffled a little closer and took Dyson firmly in hand.

"Kenzi!" Dyson muttered between clenched teeth.

"Dyson!" she purred in response as she lowered her head and ran her tongue along the hot, velvety skin of his twitching cock.

"Oh sweet Goddess," Dyson strained "What are you doing to me Kenz?"

"Dyson," he could feel her soft, cool breath as she answered him, tickling his cock "let me show you." She opened her mouth and took the head into her. She sucked on him like he was a lollipop, hard pressure and then release, over and over.

Dyson was trying not to come then and there, to be honest it really didn't take much when the wolf was in heat but his human mind was still exerting a modicum of control over his body. Then Kenzi slid all of him into her delicate, little mouth and his control almost snapped completely. His fingers wrapped themselves in Kenzi's hair as he was guided into the wetness of her mouth.

She slid him all the way out again and ran the tip of her tongue along the underside of his cock before taking him firmly in her hand again. She pumped him three times as she assaulted his mouth with her own. He could taste the both of them, it was a heady mix.

Kenzi dropped her head to take Dyson back into her mouth, all of him and she sucked and licked, she could hear him- the groans, the moans and short little breathes he took as he got closer to his climax. The more she heard the more turned on she became, but this was for Dyson, not for her.

And when he did climax, she took all of him then as well. He tasted sweet, so sweet but with an earthy undertone as well. He tasted so good to Kenzi and she was happy that he was feeling better.

Dyson's fingers were still wrapped in Kenzi's hair as she started to rise up, her lips tracing over his chiseled abs and chest until she was looking into his beautiful eyes. He withdrew his fingers from her tresses and cupped her face gently with his hands. Dyson looked at Kenzi pushing back her hair from her face. "I love you Kenzi." he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Kenzi instantly froze at the words. He didn't really say those words, did he? She waited for the rest of the sentence 'you know...like a friend...like a little sister". Eewww that would be gross, considering what they had done the night before and she had just finished doing. He wasn't supposed to be saying those words, not to someone like her...not a pathetic human. He almost sounded like he meant it..for reals.

Dyson pulled back and looked closely at Kenzi, he could almost hear the wheels of her mind processing what he'd just said. "Kenzi, I love you, I do, I really do!" He became desperate for her to believe him, to understand what he was saying. He didn't want her to run again, as this time she may not see sense and come back.

"Kenz?" Dyson looked in her eyes which were a little glazed, a bit of shock maybe, "You ok?"

"Peachy keen, jellybean!" she whispered and for the first time in minutes she seemed to be able focus on Dyson's face. "Do you love me D-man?" Her eyes filled with tears. "You really love me, the pathetic human?"

"Of course I do Kenz!" He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, trying to protect her from her own thoughts and fears. "I have loved you for the longest time. And you're not pathetic, you are the strongest person, fae or human, I have met in my life. And you managed to steal my heart without me knowing it."

"But what about Bo?"

"What about Bo? Kenz, it was always you, I was just..."

"Stupid? Blind? In denial? Stupid?" she said, muffled against his chest.

Dyson chuckled, a wide smile cracking his face. "Yeah, all of the above my Russian doll. But not anymore, I am more than aware of my feelings for you. I hope they're crystal clear to you."

Kenzi pulled back from him and looked at him. "Is it just because we...you know!" A slight blush creeping its way across her cheeks.

"No Kenz, it's because I love you, we..." he raised his eyebrow at her and trailed off into silence.

"Okaaay.." And then Kenzi was rudely interrupted by the growling of her empty stomach. And, in her mind, yet more proof of her being a weak human. Kenzi was sure that Dyson would be regretting his words of love all too soon.

Kenzi gave a small smile, nothing like the ones that lit up her whole face and warmed Dyson's heart and soul, as Dyson laughed heartily "Come on you!" He got up from the sofa, pulling his jeans up, buttoning the fly and offering her his hand. "I started to prepare you breakfast before..."

"Yeah..what's the deal with this being ok and then the fever and pain?" Kenzi interrupted as they headed over to the kitchen area. Dyson lifted her up onto the island bench and went to the fridge and took out the platter of fruit and the pancake batter that he had prepared earlier to feed his lady properly. He came back to her and leaned over her, putting his forehead against hers, preparing to explain about the whole thing.

"It's mostly to do with me being a wolf but it's also about you and me." Kenzi looked expectantly at Dyson and so he continued "When a wolf comes into heat," he looked away from her "they need to have sex..a lot of sex and usually anyone will do. It's a 'nature' thing."

Kenzi moved a little uncomfortably, so she was really only a convenience then. Dyson went on "But when a wolf is in love with someone" he swallowed and looked back at Kenzi "and they're not 'together' it causes the wolf pain, to the point where they can't move, can't think, almost can't breathe."

"D-man," Kenzi placed a gentle hand on his arm "you knew this and you came here all alone, leaving me in the city? What were you thinking?"

Dyson leaned down and kissed her softly "I thought that you would feel pressured into fixing the situation so when I talked to Trick before coming up here I didn't tell him how you could help me."

"You told Trick?" Kenzi gasped "About what you were going through but you couldn't tell me?"

"No" Dyson responded "I told Trick how I felt about you. I didn't tell him about the cause of the pain and how you could 'fix' it. I didn't know how you felt about me." He ran his hand along her arm and gathered her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and kissing her knuckles gently. "But I think I know how you feel about me." His eyes glinted with just a hint mischief.

"You only think?" Kenzi sputtered out "After what we did last night? And I did just now?"

Dyson looked at her with a more serious expression on his face "I don't know Kenz. You've not said the words." His accent thickening with emotion.

"Do I need too? I think I've showed you!"

"I need the words Kenzi!" Dyson growled out at her. "I want to hear the words from your lips." His eyes trailed over her mouth before he gazed into her beautiful clear blue eyes and he stepped in closer to her, almost intimidating her with his size and strength, almost. "But that's only if you do actually love me. It has to be the truth, you can't lie about this Kenz."

Kenzi looked up at Dyson through her dark lashes "I wouldn't, I'd never lie to you about this Dyson. It's way too important." She chewed on her lip for what seemed like an eternity to Dyson before she said "I told you last night but obviously you were too out of it to hear me. I love you too, D-man."

Dyson let out the breath that he'd been holding waiting for her to answer. In his heart he knew she loved him but his brain needed to hear the words again so it was absolutely, no doubt about it, confirmed. He captured her soft, willing lips once more but as he deepened the kiss Kenzi's stomach once more rumbled in protest at the lack of food, pulling the lovers apart, making them laugh together.


	9. Chapter 9

Dyson stepped away from Kenzi and stoked the fire in the belly of the stove with some more wood. He grabbed a frypan, ready to start cooking breakfast for his lady. Dyson turned and looked at Kenzi "Pancakes ok?"

"You got bacon D-man?"

Dyson smiled at her "Of course Milady, anything for you. While I'm cooking why don't you start with the fruit? Do you want coffee?"

"For sure, I can do that though. Just tell me where to get the stuff." Kenzi went to jump down from the island bench but Dyson moved faster than she anticipated that he could and he was between her legs before she knew it.

"No Milady! You stay there, I'm looking after you now." Standing between her thighs his nostrils flared as he caught her scent once more. His body reacted but he was not going to be distracted by his physical needs. Kenzi needed to be fed and he needed to look after her, just as she had looked after him.

He reached for a piece of the fruit that he'd prepared, his fingers finding a sliver of pear. Dyson raised the soft, sweet fruit to her lips as Kenzi opened her mouth and leaned forward slightly. Dyson slid the fruit into her waiting mouth.

As she chewed and swallowed Dyson turned his attention back to the stove and the pancakes. Kenzi picked up another piece of fruit and popped it into her mouth. "D-man?" she asked, leaning back on the counter top "How long will we need to stay here?"

Dyson's head snapped up at the word 'we' and he grinned to himself, without turning around he asked "Stay here?"

"Yeah D. How long can we stay here in your little bolt hole? I think that's what Trick called it. Like when do you need to be back at work?"

"I've got a couple of more days off Milady so we can stay in our little bolt hole a bit longer, if you like. I knew I'd need a few days to recover after being weakened 'cos I didn't think you'd be around."

"Well thank God Trick talked some sense into you about that! I didn't like seeing you like that D. I'm just happy I could help you but you need to promise me NO more secrets!" Dyson turned around to look at her, raising an eyebrow at her, having caught the panic in her voice. "You know what I mean, like this whole being in pain when I could have done something about it earlier because I love you..." her voice trailed off and she began to look a little unsure of herself.

"Damn it Kenz! I told you..I love you but I didn't want you to feel pressured into anything, especially if you didn't feel the same way about me." Dyson bristled.

Kenzi leaned back a little further on the bench top, her legs widening to let Dyson stand between them, his eyes flashing amber as he fought to control his emotions. His nostrils flared as her aroma wafted around them. It was stronger, distracting him. Dyson looked into Kenzi's eyes and felt them anchor him again.

Kenzi placed her hand on his chest, calming him instantly. "D, I appreciate that, I do but had you talked to me rather than disappearing all the time, it would have saved you a lot of pain and me a lot of panic. I thought I'd lost you as a friend and then you ring and you can't talk. I thought you were dying."

"I'm sorry Kenz," Dyson looked at her with sorrow in his eyes "I promise, from now on, no more secrets."

"Good!" Kenzi snatched another piece of fruit from the platter and popped it into her mouth, closing her eyes and savouring the flavour. Dyson's eyes followed every movement she made, then he selected a strawberry from the plate.

"Here," he slid the strawberry into her mouth slowly. He leaned down and kissed her. Dyson's tongue traced over her lips. Dyson's fingers entwined themselves in Kenzi's long hair, pulling her head back exposing her neck. Her arms wound around his hard body. While they deepened the kiss, it remained gentle and loving.

Kenzi nipped at his lower lip, Dyson growled in response. Kenzi giggled breaking the kiss. She looked past him towards the stove. "D-man!" She pointed to the pan behind him where the batter was starting to burn.

"Oh shit!" Dyson scrambled across to grab the pan as it started to smoke as Kenzi laughed out loud. Despite the fact he was pissed off that breakfast was ruined, he loved to hear Kenzi laugh as she was now. It had a musical quality, it was a sound he could get used to.

The pan was beyond saving he noted as he dumped it into the sink. He'd deal with it later, right now he had to make more pancakes. "Sorry Milady, I'll have to start again. There's plenty of batter left but that lot of pancakes is gone."

He turned from the sink to find Kenzi's eyes dancing with mischief, as she grabbed the belt loops of Dyson's jeans and pulled him back to her. She licked her lower lip before snagging it between her teeth. "I think" she said, looking up at him through her dark lashes, "that the fruit will be fine...for the moment."

She picked up a slice of peach and rubbed the sweet flesh across Dyson's lips. Her eyes drifting across his face, taking in his features. Dyson opened his mouth, taking the fruit and the tips of Kenzi's fingers into his warm mouth. He licked the nectar from her fingers. Kenzi leaned back from him, letting her legs open, reminding Dyson that he'd taken her panties of earlier and she hadn't put them back on.

Dyson slid his large hands under her buttocks and dragged her forward to meet the hard on incased in his jeans. She caught his lip between her teeth and he growled in response. Her hands were on his chest sliding over the fabric of his shirt, feeling the strength of the man and wolf. She loved the feel of him holding her.

Dyson ran his hands over her rounded behind, feeling the softness of her skin and lifting her slightly from the hard surface. His grip tightened on her. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her. It was like she cooled the heat that danced just below the surface of his skin.

As Dyson drew in a deep breath, he realised that Kenzi's scent was heavier, richer than it had been before. It was fuller, deeper. Dyson ran his nose along her jawline, inhaling the fragrance that seemed to drip from her very pores. His lips travelled over her throat, his tongue tasting her sweetness. Everything with her seemed more colourful, deeper, more flavoursome and fuller than it had with anyone else, ever.

 _ **A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update here. Unfortunately my long anticipated holidays spent writing turned into packing and shifting houses. But we're all settled now so hopefully I will get back on track. Reviews are always appreciated!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Kenzi was lost in the sensations that Dyson seemed to be able to create in her body naturally, like her body was answering questions she didn't even know he was asking. It seemed to her that Dyson was able to perform some sort of fae magic. She was sure that she had been wearing clothes, sans panties, when she had first sat up on the bench. But now it seemed Dyson had managed to strip every stitch of clothing from her and she had only just noticed.

Dyson was still in his jeans but Kenzi had managed to pull his shirt from his torso. She had at some point, dug her nails into his back, leaving marks, but compared to other injuries he'd received in battle, these were nothing at all. He would wear these marks with pride no matter how long they lasted as it proved that Kenzi felt the same kind of passion for him, that he had for her. He reached for the fruit and snagged a piece.

Dyson laid Kenzi back down on the bench and circled her belly button with the slice of peach before running it up her body and placing it in her mouth. As she devoured the fruit he followed the trail of juice he had made with his tongue, finishing at her mouth with a searing kiss.

This time he rubbed a strawberry over one of her nipples, which he then took in his mouth, savouring the flavour of it combined with Kenzi. And as he sucked the soft flesh, he slid the strawberry over to her other nipple, teasing it to a hardened point. As he lifted the strawberry from her body and placed it in his mouth, he moved his head so his teeth could gently bite her before he once again rolled his tongue over her nipple and suckled.

Kenzi was lost to the world, she closed her eyes and moaned as Dyson savoured her flesh. She pushed against the bench top, trying to get some traction on the slick surface. She felt Dyson's arms slide along her back and lift her inches from the bench top as if she weighed nothing at all. He pulled her towards him and his lips went to her neck. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips. The fingers of her left hand gripped the zip on his pants and pulled it down while the other held onto his shoulder.

Somewhere between the licking and sucking, between the kissing and touching, between the sensations and the feelings Dyson and Kenzi managed to get him naked. Kenzi could feel Dyson's throbbing erection pressed intimately against her. She was more than ready for him so she guided his hardened cock into her hot core.

As he glided into her softness, all the pain of the last few days, years fell away, all the doubts and fears that Kenzi didn't want him, didn't see him as her other half, melted away from him. He was home, complete and ready to start a life with her- his Russian doll, a fragile human who was stronger than anyone he knew, stronger than anyone could believe.

He was intent on giving her all the pleasure, all the love he had in him. She was now the centre of his world and nothing would ever change that, as wolves only had one true mate in their lifetime.

Kenzi felt a shift in her world as Dyson sheathed himself in her. It was like, suddenly, everything that had ever happened to her no longer mattered, that she and Dyson had somehow wiped their slates clean. That somehow between them, they wiped out all the pain, losses and disappointments. They could look forward the joy and love, pleasure and comfort of being together in the years ahead of them.

Dyson held her steady in his arms as he worked the length of him in and out of her, building the sensations between them. He could feel their mutual orgasms building. He could hear it in Kenz's moans, smell it in her sweet fragrance, feel it in the way she gripped him, he could taste it on her flesh and see it in the way they got lost in each other. He could feel something, something beyond the need to make Kenzi scream his name until she was breathless.

This need came from his more animalistic side, the need to mark Kenzi to show the world that she was his. He knew that he was hers but the fae world still worked in a more "traditional" way and partners/ mates/ wives, whatever you wanted to call them, were still viewed with a sense of "ownership". Dyson knew he needed to leave a mark on her to keep her safe. She had already left her mark on him, not one that could be seen but one that had marked his very soul, his very being.

His eyes were flicking from his gorgeous blue eyes to the amber of his wolfs. He could feel his canines lengthening with every thrust into Kenz's pussy. No doubt Kenzi could sense the change in him as she became more focussed on him. She caught the amber glow of his eyes.

Kenzi's hand ran down his chiselled jawline. "D? D-man?" she breathed gently. He slowed his rhythm although it almost killed him to do so "What is it? No secrets remember."

Dyson looked deep into her eyes wanting to convey that this need wasn't truly his, it was the wolfs and he would never want to hurt her but it was something he also couldn't deny. "I need to mark you Kenz, the wolf needs to mark you, to show everyone that you belong to someone, that you belong with me."

Kenzi drew a ragged breath. She knew something like this was bound to happen but when Dyson said belong to someone that just made her independent streak react and her mind immediately went to "No way, Jose." But then he said that she belonged with him and that had changed everything.

"D, you do whatever you need to. Just make sure I get plenty of the D-man before, during and after said marking."

"Yes Milady!" And Dyson focussed with intensity on making Kenzi scream his name. As he pushed harder and deeper into her, she opened her legs wider showing just how flexible a little human could be and made some little noises that left Dyson in no doubt that she getting exactly the right of D-man.

His mouth found hers and as he plunged his cock in and out of her his tongue echoed the pattern in her mouth. When he knew she was close he traced his incisor down the creamy softness of her neck. She stiffened slightly, waiting for him to strike, waiting for the pain. All she got was a melting kiss and a soft chuckle from Dyson.

Moments later she felt the sting as his teeth punctured the flesh over her collarbone. It faded quickly in the heat of the orgasm that scorched through her body. With barely a breath between them Dyson erupted, releasing himself deep within Kenzi. Puffing slightly Dyson gathered Kenzi in his arms. "You ok? Does it hurt? I'm sorry!"

Kenzi snuggles against his chest "D-man I'm ok, I'm more than ok." She looked up at him "I can't even see the mark and I can barely feel it. How does it look? Will everyone be able to see it?" Dyson pulled back from her so he could inspect the damage to her perfect skin. His fingers brushed over the raw teeth marks. They were only puncture wounds, he hadn't torn her flesh at all.

"I'm sorry" he whispered again "I never wanted to be the one to hurt you." They were still intimately connected, both needing to still feel the other.

Kenzi smiled softly at him "D-man what would happen if you didn't do it?"

Dyson shook himself slightly "If you were taken from me by someone in our world, I wouldn't be able to prove that you didn't belong to them." His eyes glowed with a golden light and his voice developed a rough edge with the imagined threat to her.

Kenzi placed her arms around him as Dyson had slipped from her and she knew they both needed the physical connection again. "Cool it Cujo! No one's actually taken me..you know! All in your head remember! So you did this to protect me…us…so a little sting now could save us a whole lotta pain later. I'm good with that and I love you."

Dyson sighed deeply. "I suppose you're right..."

"I know I am." Kenzi interjected. They chuckled together, enjoying being together and looking to the future.

"Well Milady, we still haven't had any breakfast although I'm not complaining about that." He gave her a decidedly dirty smirk "How about you go have a shower and I'll whip up some more pancakes without being distracted. We can have breakfast in bed." He winked at her.

"Well I shall take my distracting little behind up the stairs and shower while you slave over a hot stove." She slid herself off the bench and started up the stairs "But can I suggest you put some clothes on before you burn a precious part of your anatomy."

"Is that precious to me or to you?

"Both!" she said as she went up, giving Dyson quite an eyeful of a naked Kenzi.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few days that Kenzi and Dyson spent at the little cabin, hidden away in their own little world, they managed to 'christen' the sofa, properly a couple of times, the dining table and a couple of the chairs, the kitchen bench, again, the shower in the second bathroom, the bath in the main bathroom, the stairs and the bed in Dyson's room several times. Not to mention the hammock that was on the porch.

One day they only managed to actually get out of bed together once, to end up with a sex session in the shower. Otherwise it was individual romps to the kitchen for food or bathroom breaks. Other days they managed to get outside, which meant walks in the wood or trips to the closest store for supplies. After the 'walks' in the woods Kenzi would be picking leaf matter out of her hair and other places for hours.

The only spot in the cabin that they hadn't christened had been the little reading nook. Instead they had spent time there with Kenzi nestled in Dyson's lap listening to him tell stories of his past, his family and friends. They were stories of a different time and place for her, a world she couldn't even imagine. He didn't dwell on the horror stories of his life, the battles won and lost, the wars. Kenzi loved to listen to the stories of his family, his voice deepened and his accent thickened to honey.

Dyson listened as Kenzi shared her family history. It wasn't a particularly happy one, not like his had been and he held her close when it all seemed too hard for her to share. He'd listened to the stories of when she lived on the streets finding a kind of family there. It was soothing for him to have her close while she was telling the stories because at times his protective streak kicked in despite the fact it all took place before he even knew her. The fact he could wrap his arms around her, smell her sweet scent calmed him immeasurably.

The reading nook was the little space where they could share their past, who they had been and it wasn't long before the future was put on the agenda and it was Dyson who put it there. "Kenz, have you spoken to Bo since you've been here?"

"Sure have D. You're not the only Fae on my speed dial. I've spoken to Trick and Hale as well. If I hadn't they would have sent out a search party for me and I really didn't feel like sharing you. Why?"

"So you've told them, about us, I mean?"

"I told Trick...most of it. He knew I was coming here anyway. Bo and Hale I only told them I had a surprise for them when I got back. I didn't say anything about us."

"When we get back..." Dyson paused. He swallowed. "When we get back..." He stopped again.

"For God's sake Cujo spit it out. You've been playing the goldfish" Kenzi opened and closed her mouth several times to demonstrate "for the last couple of days. What is it?"

Dyson grinned at her "You told them you had a surprise for them?" She nodded at him. "What exactly did you have in mind as the surprise?"

Kenzi looked at Dyson like he was losing his mind "Well duh! That we're together." Her hands were flicking between the two of them indicating exactly who she was talking about. "Or are you having second thoughts?" Her voice taking on a brittle quality.

Dyson looked at her, noting the tone "Aww Kenz, I love you...I'm crazy about you. I won't ever be changing my mind about us. You know that!"

Kenzi sighed "I know I suppose...just sometimes I find it hard to believe that you" she wrapped her arms around him "Mr. Tall, gorgeous and furry could actually love a little, pathetic human like me."

Dyson huffed at that "Wrong way 'round human. How could a beautiful, strong bad ass like you, love plain ole me. But us being together won't be the only surprise for them."

"No? What else is there?"

"Kenz you're kidding right?" Dyson was a little startled she hadn't figured it all out herself. "Yeah, we're together but you'll be moving in with me...permanently. Right?"

"Errr..."

"We can't be married and living in different houses. Besides the wolf in me wouldn't allow that, the need to protect you and all."

Kenzi's head snapped back from Dyson's chest "Back the truck up...did you say married?"

Dyson gave her one sexy as hell as grin "Yeah...married, Milady. Kenzi marry me...I love you...marry me?"

Kenzi laid her hands on Dyson's jawline and gave him a soft sweet kiss on the lips "Dyson Thornwood" she whispered "you surprise the shit out of me sometimes."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yeah!" Dyson grabbed her up and gave her a long, deep kiss which only stopped when Kenzi broke it off "I didn't know that the Fae got married like humans."

"They don't, usually," Dyson answered "but you're human so we'll do things according to your traditions."

"But we live in Fae-town D!" Kenzi countered "So wouldn't it be better to do it by your traditions?"

A slow smile spread over Dyson's face "We could both Milady. Your traditions and mine."

"Before I say 'Deal!' What are your traditions? I'm not going to have to do something ridiculous am I? Like fight 40 deadly under Fae or eat foot soup again!?"

"No Kenz," Dyson almost laughed out loud but he could see Kenzi was serious, "we have a ceremony very similar to the human wedding one."

"Do I get a ring?" Kenzi's eyes lit up at the thought of something sparkly. "Do I get two? One for each ceremony."

Dyson looked like he thought about it for a moment or two. "An engagement and a wedding ring are enough I think." Kenzi pouted a little at this.

"Do I get to pick what I want?" Dyson nodded, thrilled that Kenzi was going to marry him. "Well the engagement ring I don't really mind what it is like but I do want a Russian wedding ring, just like my Babushka."

"Done!" Dyson said "I'm sure we will find something suitable for your engagement ring, I promise." In fact he had his mother's diamond ring sitting in a safe at his loft. It was one of the last things he had of his mother and there was nothing he wanted more than for his Kenzi to wear the ring but she had to like it. He would buy her whatever she wanted.

"And I expect you will wear a wedding band, if I have too. Will you want a plain one or something more Celtic?" Kenzi said.

"Your wish is my command, Milady." Dyson smiled at her giving her a courtly bow. Kenzi gave him a dazzling smile that warmed his body, mind and soul. "There is another surprise we could share."

"What have you gotten hidden up your sleeve D-man?"

"Not me, you!"

Kenzi looked at Dyson with a quizzical look on her face "I've got no more surprises to share ..."

"You sure?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Kenzi looked closely at Dyson trying to work out what was going on with him.

"Ok." Dyson countered. Maybe she really didn't know, maybe it was too early for her to tell. He ran his nose along her neck inhaling her delicious scent that one made up of vodka, vanilla and sunflowers, which now had another element to it. It was faint but it was there. He could smell it, that hint of wolf, not his but another.


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning as they packed up the car Kenzi had driven up in, the question of the next surprise still hung between them. Kenzi threw her meagre bag of clothes into the back of the car while Dyson loaded some of his things into the trunk, having ridden his bike up. When he banged it shut, the noise echoed around them.

"You got everything Milady?" Dyson swung back over his shoulder at her. "You haven't left anything behind?"

Kenzi smiled at him "No, I don't think so. I didn't bring much with me 'cos I didn't know what was going on with you. And as it turns out I didn't need much in the way of clothes anyway." She gave him a cheeky smile.

Dyson laughed out loud "You're not blaming me are you? If you weren't so damn sexy it wouldn't be a problem." He turned, put his hand out to her to pull her towards him but she slipped pass him and he chased her up the stairs, Kenzi squealing as he grabbed her and went to throw her over shoulder. He stopped himself and placed her gently back on the ground. But he kept his arms wrapped around her.

"Ok D-man, what is going down in Fae town?" Kenzi lined Dyson up in her sights, he had been acting funny around her for a little while now and it was beginning to set her on edge. Dyson had never hurt her or treated her badly but now he seemed to be tiptoeing around her. "I'm not some fragile, made of something breakable gal. What's the deal?"

Dyson tried to look like he had no idea what see was talking about but to Kenzi's practiced eye she could clearly see he was hiding something. "D? No secrets, remember?" He groaned inwardly, she was dragging that up again. He couldn't lie to her, she would find out eventually and she wouldn't be happy with him for having kept this from her. Maybe he could distract her.

"I know you're not some fragile, dainty thing. I would bet on you to hold your own against anyone, human or Fae, if not actually whip them into submission in under 5 minutes."

"Good answer D-man! But you're not off the hook just yet." Dyson suddenly knew what it felt like to be the one being hunted.

"Well," Dyson thought "they say the best defense is a good offence." Dyson narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kenzi "Is there something you're not telling me."

Kenzi looked shocked "No, I'm an open book. I've got nothing to hide."

"Is that so?" Dyson drawled out, his voice peppered with sarcasm. Kenzi shot him a suspicious look but didn't say anything further. Her eyes flashed with blue fire as she stomped through the door but she stopped and turned, poking her tongue out at him before heading to the kitchen.

Dyson grinned as he followed her through the door. Mission accomplished, Kenzi was distracted, pissed off with him but distracted all the same. He looked over towards the sofa, something had caught his eye. He walked over there, "These look familiar?" he said, waving a red lacy G-string in her direction. They must have landed there during last night's activities, Dyson smiled at the memory.

Kenzi came over and snatched them from him, tucking them in her jeans pocket. She turned on her heel but Dyson grabbed her elbow. "Let go!" she looked up at him, the fire still burning in her eyes.

"Kenz..." Dyson responded "listen." She shrugged again trying to release herself from his grasp. "Please Kenz...listen what I've been keeping from you...it isn't a bad thing. Well I don't think it's a bad thing...I think it's a really, really good thing. It's the best thing as far as I'm concerned, I hope you'll think it's a good thing too."

"D-man, you're dribbling words, that's not a good sign. You're usually as silent as the grave so while you're in such a chatty mood, tell me what it is."

Dyson pulled her towards the reading nook so she figured it was something serious. He sat down on the seat and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a really goofy smile. "Did I tell you that you have a really specific fragrance?"

"You're telling me I stink?" Kenzi gave him a rather sharp look and a poke in the ribs.

"No I'm telling you that you have a sweet fragrance all of your own. When I was in heat it was really alluring."

"And now?"

"Now?" He pulled her closer to him and ran his nose along her shoulder "It's still there and when you're turned on its stronger."

Kenzi blushed and without looking directly at Dyson whispered "What do I smell like?"

"Sunflowers...vanilla...vodka...that's what you taste like as well." Kenzi's blush deepened to a cute pink shade. "But now there's something else."

"Something else?"

"Yeah," he grinned "there's just a hint of wolf."

"That's no surprise D...we've been living together and doing the nasty for days. I'd be surprised if I didn't smell of wolf!"

Dyson could see he'd need to be very clear about what he was about to say "You're right in one sense Kenz. After us being so close you should have a trace of my scent but it isn't my scent."

"Isn't your scent? What are you saying!? You know I haven't been near any other wolves." Kenzi huffed in frustration.

Dyson tightened his grip on her as she had stiffened during the conversation. "Kenz, I know that you would never do anything like that. But..." His eyes lit up with devilment "you are very close to a wolf."

"Duh..I'm sitting on you lap right now. And I've been closer than this to you sans clothing."

"Kenz, you have a wolf much closer to you than that."

"D, are you saying I'm pregnant? But how? No don't answer that!" she said, holding her hand up to him when she saw him go to open his mouth "I know how? I just mean 'how'?"

Dyson was happy to see that Kenzi had panicked and run...yet anyway. And he knew what she was asking. "You must have an ancestor somewhere in your family tree that was Fae and a fragment of their DNA remains in you. So now our child will be Fae and from the scent a wolf shifter."

"Fae" Kenzi breathed "I'm having a Fae baby." She looked at Dyson "Did you know this would happen? That I'd get pregnant?"

Dyson looked at her, carefully weighing his words, "No I didn't know it would happen so fast. I thought maybe later once we'd been together awhile but I'd hoped that it would."

"Really?"

"Really Kenz! I'd actually thought that the first time that it maybe it would happen and then our world would change. And it has."

"D-man I don't know if I'm ready..if we're ready for this. Maybe in a few years.."

"Kenz," he said gathering her to his chest "we're ready, we're ready for a baby. We love each other and that's what matters."

"Is it though. Is it enough? And what is everyone gonna say, you getting a human knocked up?"

"I don't care what people say and neither should you. Anyone who matters will be happy for us because we're happy. You are happy about the baby, aren't you Kenz?"

Kenzi slowly nodded her head, unsure of what the future would hold but Dyson was right- the ones that mattered Bo, Trick, Hale and even Lauren would be happy for them. "D-man lets go home and tell them."


	13. Chapter 13

Dyson and Kenzi made the journey home in good time with no incidents or mishaps. Dyson rode

point, constantly checking the rear view mirror making sure Kenzi was still on his six and hadn't done a runner. He'd almost suggested him leaving the bike behind and riding back with her. He didn't want to give her the chance to overthink about them, the wedding, the baby, the whole deal. But she hadn't gone anywhere, she had remained behind him, driving steadily.

Kenzi had almost asked to ride back with Dyson, on the bike so she wouldn't lose his comforting presence and have too much time to think about things. But ultimately she decided she could do this, she could drive herself home and they would tell the others what was going on between them...and the engagement...and the wedding...and the baby.

When they pulled up at the Dal all seemed relatively quiet especially as they parked around the back. Dyson swung his leg over his bike and pulled his helmet off before going over to Kenzi at the car. He opened the car door and offered her his hand. "D, you know I can get out of the car by myself right?" Kenzi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I know Kenz," he replied "but you got precious cargo on board so I'm going to be a little more...ahhh attentive."

"You mean...ahhh overbearing? Ahhh annoying? Ahhh a royal pain in my ass?"

Dyson wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tiny body against his and gave a wry laugh. "By your definition I'll be overbearing but I'm not going to apologise for it Kenz."

Kenzi heaved a deep sigh "Ok I'll put up with it D, I won't like it but I'll live with it." Then she gave him a smile that made him feel warm all over and invincible. "And D I think maybe we should leave the baby news for another time."

"You don't want to tell them?"

"Not yet. I think everyone will have enough to deal with, us being together, the engagement and wedding without that bit as well. Can you not say anything?"

Dyson looked at her and could see that it was playing on her mind. "Sure, whatever you want Milady." And it was true Dyson would do anything to make Kenzi feel happy, safe and loved. Even keep something quiet when all he really wanted to do was shout it from the rooftops.

And because no one was around to spoil the surprise they had in store they came together in a deep and passionate kiss, which almost lead to them not making it inside at all. When they did make their way quietly into the Dal, they weren't sure if anyone else was there yet, besides Trick.

As it turned out they were the first so they both took a stool at the bar. Trick came up from the cellar having just tapped a keg and looked at Dyson. "You look better than the last time I saw you." His eyes swept over to Kenzi "And I believe that we have you to thank for that!" Kenzi ducked her face as she felt the heat of a blush colour her features.

Dyson chuckled "Yeah Trick, she saved me again. Are the others coming?" Dyson and Kenzi had told Trick to gather everyone at the Dal as they had something important to share with them all. And as he spoke the door to the bar opened letting some light, Bo and Lauren in.

Bo hurried over to Kenzi and threw her arms around her "Awww Kenz I'm so glad you're back, I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Bo-bo."

Hale slipped in quietly and was at Dyson's side before anyone realised "My man! You return to the land of the living." They embraced as brothers and clapped each other on the back.

Lauren stepped forward and gave Kenzi a quick hug "Glad you're back Kenzi. Bo's been worried about you. You too, Dyson." Her eyes flicked over to him before returning to Kenzi. She gave a small smile "What adventures have you been having while you were away?"

"Well Doc," Kenzi drawled "no adventures like I normally have that's for sure. Nothing that was Fae tried to kill me and I wasn't exactly 'away'."

Trick interrupted, sensing that this had to be taken somewhere a bit more private, "I knew where she was. And let's take this downstairs, it'll be quieter." He motioned towards his private rooms or his lair as Kenzi liked to call it.

Everyone got up to move, Dyson at Kenzi's elbow before anyone could blink. "Back off D-man!" Kenzi whispered "Or you're going to give the game away." Dyson took half a step back, still within reach if Kenzi tripped over something and he needed to help her.

With everyone finally settled downstairs with drinks and food at hand, Hale piped up "Trick you said you knew where lil' momma was, how did you know?"

But before Trick could answer Dyson responded "Kenz was with me, that's how Trick knew."

"With you?" Bo queried "I thought you told me you were going out of town Kenz."

"I was, I was with Dyson." Kenzi gave Dyson a stinging glare, wanting him to shut the hell yeah up. "Trick had rung me to go help Dyson." Technically not true, as Dyson had started the call but the result was still the same, she had gone to help him.

Hale, Bo and Lauren all looked a little stunned. "You needed Kenz?" Bo said. Dyson and Kenzi both nodded in response. "But why Kenz?"

Dyson decided that it was time to stop dancing around the issue and make it clear to everyone. "It had to be Kenz, because I love her."

All four heads snapped towards him "Say what now my man!" Hale ventured. Lauren and Bo looked expectantly at Dyson for an explanation while Trick kept his own counsel and looked from Dyson to Kenzi and then the others. His fingers made a steeple in front of him and he waited.

In the silence that followed Trick was pleased beyond words that Dyson and Kenzi had finally, finally admitted to each other their feelings and now to the people that mattered in their lives. Trick was very happy for them both. They deserved to be happy.

The silence wasn't broken by just one voice but by four. Bo, Lauren and Hale all firing questions at Dyson, Kenzi, Trick and each other. And Kenzi trying to answer some of the questions being thrown in her direction. Dyson looked at Trick and a brief flash of amusement on their faces before he moved in his chair to grasp Kenzi's hand and pull her into his lap.

"Hold up people," he growled "this isn't up for debate or discussion. I love her and I'm thankful she loves me. End of story, we don't need to explain ourselves to anyone."

"Dyson," Bo countered "she's my family, my sister, my heart. I want to know what the hell is going on!"

Dyson smiled at their family, pulling Kenzi in close and nuzzling her neck "All I'm going to say is that we're happy and we hope you can all be happy for us. If Kenzi wants to tell you more that's up to her."

Kenzi smiled at all of them gathered together. Her most favourite people ever, her family by choice. "Bo, guys, I know this is a bit of a shock to you all, us too. But we are happy. We've finally admitted our feelings to each other. It just sorta came out over the last few days." Dyson grinned remembering exactly who came where at the cabin. Kenzi slapped his arm knowing where his mind had gone. "So we're back and together and now," she said, moving from Dyson's lap "we're heading to the shack to get my gear." Dyson stood and took her hand.

"You're moving out?" Bo asked in a small, sift voice. Kenzi walked over and took Bo's hands in hers "Yeah, I am Bo-bo. I'm sorry but I need to be with the D-man. And you need privacy to be with the doc."

Kenzi and Dyson moved quickly towards the stairs as Dyson shot out "Besides she'd be moving out after our wedding anyway." Dyson just about dragged Kenzi up the stairs as a symphony of voices floated up from behind them demanding more answers.

 **A/N Many thanks to Hippychica23 for the prompt to this Denzi story. I love these 2 characters and love writing about them but this story is now done. I have some more Denzi stories in the pipeline, as well as some other fanfiction, so I will catch you on the flip side.**


End file.
